After Hours
by Kappa13
Summary: How does Abel unwind at the end of the day? Yaoi MATURE for a reason!


Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Trinity Blood, if I did I would end up installing Video Cameras in the Vatican and make sure to sleep all the guys X and Viagra. HEHEHHEHEHEHE

Author's Note: Alright... This was supposed to be a bit of a fet fic, and I suppose on the other party's part, it is... Anyway, this really odd thought came into my head... (I just got done ready a fic with a similar author's note to this in it) and Why does all the fics I've read make poor Abel the Uke? WHY! Okay, so he tends to act the type around others... BIG Fing deal!!!! He acts like a total Idiot too... DOESN'T MAKE IT TRUE!!!! Well... Um... oddly enough, he still ends up the Uke... But he's an Uke with a twist. Don't like Yaoi/vamps/OocPriests/UkeAbel/Surprises/orTBlood in gen, DON'T READ!!!!

You have been warned, my work here is done.

After Hours

Abel bid another of the priests 'goodnight' as he reached his room. The smile faded as he pushed the door to, leaning his forehead against it. He was going to her tomorrow... "My Lord?" His tongue touched his lips as he turned toward that sinfully familiar voice. "Perhaps I can help you, relieve your... tension?"

"Relieve..? Indeed," Abel stalked over to the shadowed figure, body suddenly wound tight. "How, may I ask, would you do that?" A smile, unlike any he would show his allies, flashed in the dim light as he 'trapped' his visitor between the wall and his obvious arousal.

"How have I always done it?" Abel loved the boldness in his visitor, and didn't hesitate to rub himself against the too confident hand on his clothed groin. "I do believe this is a new record," it was a chuckle.

"Don't get too excited, wouldn't want you going off before I've had my fun." Abel made sure to grip the other man's straining cock a bit too hard to emphasis his point.

The dark-haired tempter gave a hiss, "Just being in your presence is enough to make me hard... Best keep your hands to yourself or else you'll have to contend with taking yourself in hand."

"Has anyone ever told you, you talk too goddamn much?" Abel gripped the other's shirt, ripping the material to get it off.

"Kindly leave my pants in one piece this time? I'm running out of excuses..." Working at Abel's belt, he felt his pants being pulled down. The fastens gave but, aside from that, they stayed in one piece. "Thank you," he sighed before he felt Abel's lips crushing his.

Abel smiled against the kiss, loving the shutters his grinding caused in his partner, not even realizing the true depths of his arousal until he suddenly tasted blood. Pulling back suddenly, his partner whimpered at the sudden loss, he realized he had shredded the other's lips. Dark eyes opened to stare longingly at him, and he couldn't take it anymore, he started lapping at those wounded lips. Finally chasing the reminisce of blood deep into the other's mouth. The bleeding stopped, the wounds healed, and he was pushed back, forced to break the kiss. "Have to... stop... I won't, be any, use to you," spoken through pants as Abel just licked his lips.

"Still talk too much," his shirt went as he spoke, disappearing into some unknown corner as a twisted smirk crossed the, once docile, priest's face. His belt was next, finally able to push down his pants enough to set his erection free. The other's eyes widened, hand reaching to grip it. "Ah," Abel caught the searching limb, "Right idea, wrong method of execution." Abel chuckled darkly to himself, an odd thought crossing his mind that perhaps he'd been around Gunslinger too long, and sighed in anticipation as his lover took to his knees.

Blue eyes fluttered closed as the other leaned in towards him, the slowest lick across the very end of him, then nothing. Red eyes flew open to stare down at black hair, a growl rising in his throat. Pale fingers with too long sharp nails buried themselves in that hair, forcing the head closer to his aching cock. Lips rested against his head, a smile pulled at them, sending tiny shocks of pleasure shooting up his shaft. He growled, a warning, having no problem with forcing the other's jaws open, one way or another. Lips finally parted, letting him slip into their slick warmth.

Abel couldn't help himself, he bucked as he slid deeper into the pulsing warmth. The other skillfully took all of him into his mouth, sliding his tongue along the underside of the length. He gave a contented sound, a cross between a hum and a sigh, and could feel the shuttering response from Abel. He chuckled against the cock, which got a thrust as a response. "Suck," a shaky voice said and he gladly obliged.

Abel smiled, reveling fangs, as he braised against the wall. God, regardless, he had to admit, the man had a silver tongue and knew just how and when to wag it. Soon Abel was thrusting into that suckling mouth, fucking it, striving for his release. He felt a constant gripping at his head and knew he had to be further back than comfortable, no doubt down the other's throat, but didn't care as the pleasure started to build. Panting, he moved faster, forcing himself into the tight warmth again and again. Closer, and closer, until finally, he felt sharp teeth slide down his length. In that moment the pain was just another sensation, sending him over the edge. Arching back, buried deep, he came, the other greedily drinking down the offering as Abel continued to buck until his body was spent.

Now comes the hard part, Abel thought through shutters of pleasure. He stared down at the other, still suckling at his softened member like a hungry babe, echoes of his release pulsing through him with every draw. His head fell back when a particularly long suckle had blood rushing back to the not so tired organ. Maybe, just a few more times... Abel thought, his fingers taking up their place in the long black hair.

---

Abel ended up sitting on the bed, knees too weak to hold him up any longer, as the mouth kept moving over him, never once breaking suction. Sweat clung to his skin, leaving him unable to do little else but whimper and grind into the embrace on his cock. Body nearly spent of seed Abel knew this would be the last release he'd spill into the waiting mouth. This one swept through him before he had any warning, his release ripped a growling sound from his throat. A howl, muffled behind a clawed hand, fearing others may hear. "Enough," whispered as he forced the other from his task, who stared up with pleasure leaden eyes and licked his stained lips.

Whimpering at the Crusnik's interruption, pleasure trailing from the grip on his shoulders, the other held onto what little control he had, forcing his body not to cum. "My Lord," a whisper, a strained plea, as Abel pulled him up to lean over him. He knew if he so much as brushed his weeping cock against the other he would explode, much less perform the way his lord wished him to. "Abel..." it was whispered as blue started to show in those blood-red eyes, a soft smile twitched at blackened lips.

Abel looked up at his staining lover, smiling full as he reached back, finding the ribbon still, somehow, holding back his hair. "Can't have you going off yet," he wrapped the ribbon around the man's base, securing it tightly around his balls and shaft. Satisfied with his work, Abel reached to grab the throbbing organ, giving it a few pumps to be sure the ribbon wasn't going to move. "I want this, now." A dark thrill stirred within Abel at the other's pained expression as he led him closer by the pulsating organ.

Pre-cum continued to seep from the tip, Abel spread it over the shaft with leisurely strokes, causing whimpers to rise in the other's throat. Raising his hips, he led the other's hands to his thighs, he knew his lover wanted to see him, that was another part of the turn on. "My god...," the other whispered as he positioned himself at the forbidden opening, pressing but not quite penetrating.

"If I am your god, then worship me," Abel spoke before he could censor his words, his thoughts and the other didn't care.

"Yes, My Lord," slowly, he pushed, his head finally pushing into Abel. Relishing the feeling as he watched the Crusnik's eyes roll upward at the sensation of being stretched.

"More... I want it all, now."

The other had to pause, his body so painfully close to cumming that his vision was blurred, and he was only a few inches in. He praised and cursed the damnable ribbon holding back his release as he finally thrust himself fully into Abel's tightness. "Yes! That's what I want..." Abel sighed and slid himself over the piecing length.

The first few strokes were slow, they had to be for the other feared he'd explode each time Abel contracted around him. "Ah," it was his turn to shutter and pant as Abel forced the movements to come faster, harder, "Please... I can't..."

"Just a little more,' Abel forced his lover deeper into him, leaning forward to cup the back of his neck. Knees settled under Abel as he leaned down towards him.

"Yes," he whispered as lips touched his throat, "Ah, yes," teeth brushed and his thrust became harsh and frantic as Abel moved to bite.

Abel suddenly reached his limit, he couldn't hold back the pleasure anymore and his body exploded with it. He arched away from his lover's embrace and cried out as his seed spilt out to coat the other's chest. "No," Abel laid back and ignored his lover's outburst at the promise unkept. "Damnit! Why?!"

Abel just smiled and wriggled, still impaled on the hard length, stopping his lover's rants by clamping down on him, "Shut up, or I'll send you back to him this way. I'm sure he'd have more, inventive means of alleviating your... tension."

"You're not so," he gasped as Abel contracted around him again, "heartless."

"Perhaps you're right," talons glided, feather soft, down the other's cheek, pushing sweat leaden hair behind a pale ear. "You should show your face more..," but that wasn't what he was focused on as the other willingly bared his throat.

"Now who's talking too much?" He thrust forward, causing Abel's back to arch as a shadow of his release swept though him.

"Do that again, and the ribbon becomes a permanent fixture," he panted as he shuttered from the still firing sensations. His lover pulsed so hard within him, he'd thought he'd finally came, but couldn't feel the sensation of being filled with the other's seed.

"Stop teasing," the other's voice was so breathless Abel smiled and kissed at his throat. "Please..." Smirking, Abel nibbled at the sensitive skin as he reached between them, fingers brushing the now sticky ribbon. "Yes," panted, as Abel pulled the knot loose and bit down.

His lover finally came, filling Abel's body with his release. He moaned and continued to thrust his lower half into Abel as his upper was held in place by the fangs in his throat. Abel drank greedily, savoring the rich flavor of pleasure sweetened blood. His lover finally slowed, leaning heavily against him. Whimpers, breathless moans, echoed in his ears as Abel finally pulled away from the healing wound.

* * *

Abel leaned back against the headboard of the small bed, watching the half dead Methuselah, sprawled across it, sleep. Wanting nothing more than to fuck the helpless creature to death due to the rush his blood had given him. "Oh Isaak, how lucky you are that I am not my brother," he said as he licked his lips and lapped at a seed splattered nail. "Hmm," he hummed, "How I do love an appetizer..." His hand traveled down to his pulsing erection at the thought of the meeting he had with Caterina in the morning. "I hope she's resting well. She's going to need all the strength she can get."


End file.
